


Saturn

by naboru



Series: 28 Blast Offs [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle and Blast Off don’t argue for once, and maybe there’s even something like understanding…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

**Title:** Saturn  
 **Continuity:** G1 (part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
 **Warnings:** gen, a bit of science  
 **Characters:** Swindle, Blast Off  
 **Prompt:** At The Beach  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Swindle and Blast Off don’t argue for once, and maybe there’s even something like understanding…  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty), thank you so much! :D

 **Note:** Written for the 28 Blast Off meme "At The Beach"

 

**Saturn**

Swindle woke up to a sunrise. The brightness rose slowly behind the arcing horizon of the brown planet over which the star cast a shadow of the orbiting rings. Blast Off had once explained that they consisted of dust and rocks or something, but Swindle hadn't really listened.

He did, however, have to admit that the sight out of Blast Off's front window was indeed astonishing. The planet was even darker with the sunlight beyond, and the rings shimmered. Icy blue and all varieties of grey or brown flickered, glimmered, twinkled looking like Earth's oceans and deserts at the same time.

Again there was the sharp twinge of jealousy. Blast Off could see things like this whenever he wanted. Not that Swindle could value the view as much as the shuttle would; the businessmech was sure he would think of it as boring after a while, but his own alt-mode wasn't capable of flying. Not through a sky, and least of all through space.

Swindle vented deeply, the air smelling old even though Blast Off had a ventilation system. But there was no matter outside to change the atmosphere within, and so it was rather useless. Swindle doubted that the shuttle cared, though, and it was still better being alone in there than with the whole team.

For a moment he pondered on going to the cargo hold for a bit. The air in there was usually slightly better, but also colder, and Swindle _had_ just woken up. He was still drowsy, and too lazy to heave himself out of the comfortable seat.

Staring at the sunrise, he saw a shadow down on the rings, breaking the shimmering colours with an almost perfectly round black silhouette of a moon he didn't know the name of. He even had to search through his databank to remember what the humans called the planet they were currently rounding. It was probably easier just to ask Blast Off, he knew things like that, but Swindle didn't want to wake the shuttle.

If he was asleep. And if not, then he was probably still in a bad mood from before Swindle had gone into recharge. It seemed that there was not a single day without this team being caught in an argument or fight, Swindle mused, and crossed his arms. It wasn't _all_ his fault, no matter what Vortex said.

Venting air again, his optics flickered back to the window and to what was outside. The Sun was now fully visibly, almost blindingly bright, and Swindle looked down. The rings of the planet still shimmered, even more so; if he focused closer, he could see single parts, rocks that floated, collided and vanished under Blast Off since he was faster than them.

He didn't even notice that he sat up straighter, to get a better view; he only realised when he was about to touch the control console to lean over it. Sitting back, Swindle would be happy to see what he was able to from his seat, rather than enraging the shuttle again by too much touching.

He sighed audibly, however, and the envy rose again.

About a klik passed. Then systems were activated Swindle didn't understand, but he heard when air puffed from vents, and a slight, almost unnoticeable rattle ran over Blast Off's frame.

The view changed when the shuttled rolled over, and Swindle clung to his seat. It was stupid, because there was no up or down in space, and the artificial gravity would keep him on the floor. But the view of the only solid matter wandering along the window to be above him was wrong. His processor couldn't cope, or at least needed a while till it registered.

The Sun was now blocked by the shuttle’s nose, while the window displayed the soothing glimmer of rocks and dust that built the rings.

Swindle had to look up, and he rearranged his seat so that he almost lay down, the rings flying by like clouds on Earth, only more alien and beautiful.

Glancing at Blast Off's cameras, Swindle wanted to nod in acknowledgement, but he saw that they were offline, and so he did nothing. There was no reason to talk - in Blast Off's opinion, there never was, and this time, Swindle agreed.

Silent companionship was much better than fellowship with too many mean words...

Like this, with the view and these musings, even the stale air was bearable, and maybe he'd be back in recharge soon...


End file.
